deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Strunton/This Is It
Well. What can I say. After reading Chesknight's blog, at first I didn't see what he was talking about, but now I do. I've slowly grown to hate the fanon. I only came to this place to make enjoyable fights. Not to get bashed because I don't take every claim someone makes as true. I don't care if it's subjective or not. I'm not going to view every feat the same way everyone else does. If I don't see Paper Mario as a multiversal character because he beaten a multiversal character by weakening him like Batman did Superman, then you should at least respect it. Not call me names and be jerks to me because I don't see the same way you see it and treat me as if I don't have feelings. And I shouldn't feel truly cool with only like, 4 people here. With that said....after I finish Season 4, I'm leaving the fanon. Every other fight I planned to do, I'll just do them on Deviantart. On here, I'm not doing all of Season 4. I'm only doing Sonic vs Wily, Danny vs. Maka, Danny vs. Aang REMASTERED, TT vs. 6 Paths of Pain Lex vs. Armstrong, and Samurai Jack vs. Roronoa Zoro. After that, I'm leaving. I won't be leaving the classic wiki though. Them, they're 10x more respectful than the people here. If I'm back, I'm only here to make a TN for those I'm cool with or talk with them in the PM. That being said, before I sign off...I wanna give my thanks/shout outs to those who've helped me ever since I started here and I feel the coolest with: *ArachnoGia: Thank you for helping me make pages, TNs and sprite fights. You were great help and I now I know how to make my own sprite fights. So again I thank you. *Shadow7615: Thank you for also helping me make a page and for helping me with ALL the Naruto fights I had. Can't wait to collab with you one last time for TT vs. Pain. *BowserRulesAll (aka MegaMan Powah!!!!!): Thanks for making TNs for me, pages, and for being a good friend to me on this wiki. I would say you were my best friend on this wiki. Don't worry, even after I leave, I'll come back to PM you and collab on those fights I promised we would. And Finally....only one person left that I truly owe the most thanks to. Thank you... *Ahomeschoolingroudon: Just thanks man. You taught me things I didn't know about the fanon. Made a crap load of pages and TNs for me, taught me different writing techniques here, put up with my constant request, and just like Mega, I see you as a friend on this wiki other than just a user. Now there are obviously other good users here like Sniper, Marthboy, etc., but these four basically help me out the most here and made me feel like a part of the fanon. Thank you guys. That's all I can say. If there are any fights I've claimed that weren't in the list of my final episodes, take em. With all that said and done. Last thing I can say is "may God bless you all." -This is Strunton. Signing out Category:Blog posts